The Uchiha's Pain
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: The Uchiha Clan was killed after they Konoha found something out.Sasuke and Itachi are paying the price.But what happens when Orochimaru comes to torture them?Then he changes his mind and helps them ecsape.Is He plotting to betray them? Read to find out!
1. Uchiha's Pain

**This is an idea story! I've decided that I will have one of these. It seems fun. So PM me. The ideas can NOT be serious torture of (***) The three lettered word that I am too young to write. Ideas must go with story's first and other chaps!**

* * *

A four-year-old Sasuke and a nine-year-old Itachi were running. From what? The Village! They were orphans and hated among the villagers. Sasuke noticed that his brother was tired but what could Sasuke do? He was too young to carry his brother. The real sad truth was that Sasuke and Itachi suffered at a young age.

The Fourth Great Ninja War happened when Sasuke was two. Itachi was seven. At that time, the Uchiha Clan started that war. Itachi and Sasuke had no idea about it but they were paying for their family's mistakes. Konoha distrusted Uchiha and killed them all. With the exception of two. The Third Hokage protected the orphans before he passed away during the war. Sasuke was exposed to pain and suffering even though the war was over. Itachi experienced war at the age of four. So he knew what would happen.

The mob chased them. Sasuke knew he had to do something. But. What could a four year old do? He did what most though was reasonable for a shinobi. The second his Brother collapsed, Sasuke stood in front of him. The little form showing no fear. Itachi watched scared. "Sasuke. Don't." Itachi told his Baby Brother. Sasuke gave a dark glare at the mobs. "If you don't stop today I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted. The villagers didn't seem interested and hit him. Sasuke hit the dirt with a small thump. Itachi's eyes widened. "How dare you?! We didn't take part in any of this! What's your problem?!" Itachi screamed getting to his feet and grabbed Sasuke and ran. The villagers didn't listen. They ran after the two.

Itachi went into an alley. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't go to the hospital because they would probably give them a drug to kill them. Itachi knew that was a possibility he couldn't accept. Sasuke opened one of his eyes. They were fresh with tears. He sobbed. Itachi held him in his lap as Sasuke cried on his shirt. The boy had a hard time trying not to cry. Itachi being only a seven year old cried with his sibling. He saw that Sasuke had a bruise on his head where one of the villagers hit him.

"Sasuke. It will be okay." Itachi tried to soothe. Sasuke's sad eyes looked up to eyes filled with warmth. "No it won't. Ever since those days of pain, and losing _them_ nothing's ever going to be okay." Sasuke replied crying even harder. Sasuke was right. Nothing was ever going to be okay. Itachi had to do something. He had to get out of the village. The place where they were reminded of sorrow and pain. He would have to plan it out carefully so that way they could leave without being noticed. Sasuke knew what his Brother was thinking. The four year old could tell when his dearest brother was planning. "When?" Sasuke asked. Itachi gave a confused look. "Time will tell." Itachi said. Sasuke hugged his Brother. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Itachi got up and walked to their hideout. The only place where they could sleep peacefully and not be found. In fact, the Third used to hide his scrolls there. So there was plenty information about the village in there. Itachi could find out the secrets of the exit routes of the village. Though, he would need time.

Itachi went into the hideout and decided to sit Sasuke on the blanket they had. Since Sasuke was asleep, he didn't notice. Itachi walked over to the scrolls. He looked all the way to K. He picked the scroll, Konoha. He flipped it open and began reading.

Sasuke woke up hungry. He frowned. How were they supposed to eat. There was no food in the hideout. Only scrolls. And no one would give them food. Nor could they buy any. Even those people who would take money from anyone would refuse them. Itachi heard growling. His eyes were saddened. "Sasuke. Stay here. I'll find you something to eat." Itachi told his Brother. Sasuke nodded. Itachi stood up and went out of the hideout.

Itachi walked all the way to a lake. He looked for a fish. That was the only thing they had to eat. Itachi knew that they would have to deal with that. They only had that.

He found the best fish and walked off. He made sure he was hiding. He didn't want the villagers finding him. That wouldn't be good. When he got to the hideout, Sasuke was sitting down. Itachi began to cook the fish. Once he was done, he gave it to Sasuke. The boy ate it. He seemed partially satisfied. Itachi smiled. He continued to look through the scroll.

* * *

**These will be short because I'm troubleshooting. So here you go!**


	2. A Painful Experience

**This is an idea story! I've decided that I will have one of these. It seems fun. So PM me. The ideas can NOT be serious torture of (***) The three lettered word that I am too young to write. Ideas must go with story's first and other chaps!**

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were inside the hideout. It was nearing night when they heard cheering. Itachi put down his book and began listening. He heard a holler. He also heard Orochimaru's name. This sent shivers down his spine. It wasn't good. Why would they want him? Are they planning something? All these questions ran through his head.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Brother. I heard something that I didn't want to hear." Sasuke whispered. Itachi glanced at him. "What would it be?" He asked. "That man Orochimaru. They just yelled out that he was going to find us and-" Sasuke didn't finish. Tears were streaming out of his eyes. Itachi knew that whatever Sasuke heard was a bad thing. The boy looked over. They saw a snake slither. Itachi was alarmed. If he took out the snake then Orochimaru would know where they were. But the snake already saw them. So he could just tell their location. This wasn't going to be easy but Itachi had it planned out. He formed hand signs. He created a replica snake. He then ran over to the other snake and killed it. Sasuke wasn't watching. Itachi sent the other snake up to Orochimaru. He thought the plan was going to stall.

Orochimaru found that his snake came a little too early. "What? You didn't find them?" He asked. "No." The snake replied. Orochimaru knew something was off. The way the snake slithered. It was different from the way the other one slithered. He threw a shuriken at the snake. It vanished in a puff of air. "I've found them." The snake said. The mob cheered. "Orochimaru found the brats!" Itachi's eyes widened. "Darn! Sasuke! We have to get out of here!" Itachi yelled and grabbed Sasuke. He ran out the door.

That was a bad idea. Because Orochimaru was standing in front of them. Sasuke screamed. The little boy was terrified. He just wanted peace. Not this endless pain. Orochimaru laughed and grabbed Itachi and threw him into a wall. Sasuke went flying out of his arms. "I think I have the best thing for Itachi." He snickered. Sasuke had tears in his eyes. "Leave Brother alone!" He screamed. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Orochimaru asked. He was enjoying this. "Keep away from him." Itachi whispered. Though, Orochimaru heard it. He walked over to the oldest sibling. "I have the perfect thing to torment you with." Orochimaru whispered again into the boy's ear. Itachi froze. His onyx eyes were terrified. He didn't like what was coming next.

Itachi was knocked out. The last thing he heard was Sasuke's shriek. His eyes closed slowly. His eyes lingering towards Sasuke. He saw the tears. Then his eyes closed.

When he woke up, he was strapped to a table. He had his shirt off. He wondered what was going on. He then heard laughs and screaming. His brother's scream. Itachi thrashed. He desperately tried to break free to get to his four-year-old Brother. "Sasuke!" He screamed. "Nii-San!" Sasuke's words cried. Itachi's eyes watered. Orochimaru laughed once again. "So you're awake?" He asked playfully. Itachi's world crumbled. "What are you planning?" He asked. Orochimaru smirked. "What the Village wants me to." He answered. Itachi eyed him. Orochimaru got something out. It was a bottle of unusual liquid. "What's that?" Itachi asked weakly. "Acid. I'm going to have fun with you. I'm also making Sasuke watch." Orochimaru laughed. "Oh, this isn't just any acid. It does burn the skin but it also makes a seal. The seal that I have worked on. A curse seal." He noted. Someone then brought in a crying Sasuke. He was wobbly on his legs. "Nii-San!" He cried. Itachi's tears fell. He couldn't hold them in any longer.

Orochimaru opened the acid like bottle. He put gloves on. He then picked the acid bottle back up and walked over to Itachi. "So when should we start?" He asked. "Never!" Itachi yelled. He was scared. Sasuke screamed. "Then I could just do this to your Brother." He suggested. Now Itachi cared for his Brother's safety. Once those words came out of the snake's mouth he yelled. "You will not harm him!" Orochimaru smirked. "Then let's get started." He chanted. The man who had Sasuke restrained looked at the boy. "I can't have you closing your eyes so," It was Kabuto. He put seals on the little Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke's eyes then couldn't blink. "It's just temporary." Kabuto snickered. He did like the little boy. Sasuke freaked out. It was like his eyes had no feeling. He could only stare. Stare at his brother's tears.

Orochimaru poured the acid on Itachi's body. Itachi screamed as it ate away at his skin. Tears flooded his eyes. Blood ran down from his sides. "Well. It seems this stuff works fast. But that was only a small portion." Orochimaru said. Sasuke watched it all. Forced. He screamed countless times. Not to mention he still tried to blink. His tears were just dropping to the ground. Orochimaru them waited for a few moments for the acid to finish. Once it did and Itachi calmed down, he poured more. The acid began to eat part of his insides. He screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was excruciating. He just needed to last long enough. Sasuke screamed. Itachi was losing more blood. There was a pool of it on the ground. Itachi was breathing hard. His heart needed to pump more blood. He just wanted to live peacefully. Along with his baby brother. He had no idea what was going to happen to his Brother. Itachi had feared everything in his head. On the outside he was screaming his head off. Sasuke cried so hard. He just couldn't bare it. Once Orochimaru emptied the last of the contents. The burnt parts left a mark. It was black. Itachi laid there heaving. Kabuto then released the seals from Sasuke's eyes and let the boy run to his Brother. "Nii-San" Sasuke sobbed. Itachi looked at his brother weakly. "Sasuke. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Itachi said and closed his eyes. Sasuke cried even harder. What was going to happen to him? Would they see daylight again?

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2!**

**I would like to give a special thanks to:**

_**Echo Uchiha.**_

**She gave the idea of this chapter.**

**Please Private Message me any ideas!**

**I would like that!**


	3. Escape From Konoha

**This is an idea story! I've decided that I will have one of these. It seems fun. So PM me. The ideas can NOT be serious torture of (***) The three lettered word that I am too young to write. Ideas must go with story's first and other chaps!**

* * *

The next morning was different. Itachi was still on the mattress. Sasuke was on the floor asleep. Orochimaru had a smirk of satisfaction. "What do you plan Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked. It was a usual thing for Kabuto to ask. "I have something planned for Sasuke." He replied. Kabuto nodded. The little child had dried tears in his eyes. Kabuto did like the boy. It wasn't like he had anything against him.

Orochimaru walked over to the brothers. He kicked Sasuke who whimpered in pain. Orochimaru laughed with and eerie presence. Sasuke opened his big eyes and nearly passed out. Itachi opened an eye weakly. His eyes then widened with the speed of lightning. Orochimaru had Sasuke. He was walking to some king of torturing machine. There was several blades within it. "Sasuke!" Itachi cried weakly. Sasuke was thrashing weakly. The little boy was scared to death.

Orochimaru placed his tiny body inside the machine. He strapped the little Uchiha tightly inside. Sasuke cried. Itachi screamed. "Please stop! What did he ever do to you?" Itachi questioned angrily. Orochimaru turned to face him. "Why? Hmm. We you and him are from the Uchiha Clan. That's why." He answered. He ran over to a lever and pulled it down. Sasuke began to move. He was screaming his head off. "Sasuke!" Itachi screamed.

The machine twisted. It was nearing to the first blade. Sasuke screamed louder. He was going to die here. But, the machine stopped. Itachi's eyes widened. What had happened?

Someone had stopped it. The said person pulled the lever up. Then like lightning, Sasuke was out of the machine. It wasn't Orochimaru or Itachi but Kabuto. He rescued Sasuke. Orochimaru was furious. "How could you Kabuto?" He asked. Kabuto gave him a dirty glare. "They are just children. This is abuse. Sasuke is way to young to even be accused. Same with Itachi. If you don't see that, then I'm taking them with me." Kabuto said. At least someone was standing up for them. They were thanking Kabuto. Orochimaru didn't like what his servant said. "You are an idiot." Orochimaru said. He charged at Kabuto who has Sasuke in his arms and stabbed him with the blade that he carried on his side. Kabuto let go of Sasuke, who fell hardly to the floor, Kabuto was dead in a second. Orochimaru gave an evil glare towards Sasuke. "You and your Brother are going to pay." He told the little boy. Tears were running heavily out of Sasuke's eyes. "Please sir. I don't want to die or my brother. Please. I never wanted to live this way." He sobbed. Orochimaru had no sympathy for anyone. But in this situation, he felt sorrow. He had once lost his family but was never tortured. "I'll tell you what. I hate Konoha. So I'll help you escape. I only came back to spy on them. Oh, Kabuto's not dead." Orochimaru said. Kabuto then got up. "You will be coming with us. Kabuto will take care of you." Orochimaru said. "In till you can take care of your own." Kabuto finished. Orochimaru motioned Kabuto over to Itachi to heal him. It wasn't very hard.

"Your skin will heal in a coupl of hours. But to make things a little less suspicious, we will have your brother screaming. We won't touch him." Kabuto stated. Itachi nodded. They were actually getting help. Help from a twisted person. "Now scream." Orochimaru told Sasuke. Sasuke screamed his brother's name. Orochimaru intimidated bangs, like he was hurting the boy. Itachi fake screamed as well. It was nighttime now. Everyone went to bed.

Orochimaru and Kabuto opened the doors to the hideout. They had to sneak Itachi and Sasuke out of the village. This was going to be hard. Sasuke wanted to scream. Itachi wanted to be free. He knew Orochimaru would keep them locked up. Though, they were grateful. At least they could escape the pain the Village brought. Orochimaru and Kabuto were running at full speed. They finally reached the edge of the Konoha borders. They took a fie minute break and continued running.

By sunrise they reached the Land of Rice. They were honored by the villagers. They saw Sasuke and Itachi's limp bodies. They went to sleep after screaming for too long. "Orochimaru-Sama. Are these your new hosts?" A villager asked. "Why yes. Sasuke is." Orochimaru replied. Though, he was going to wait till Sasuke's sharingan appeared and the boy was older. Orochimaru smirked mentally to himself. Kabuto and Orochimaru continued to walk to their base.

Once inside they put Sasuke and Itachi in a room. Sasuke opened one eye to see where he was. He saw a honey like colored room. It has strange patterns. He was scared. But then itachi heard and slowly walked over to little brother. He hugged him when he got there. Tears then continued to stream out of the young Uchiha. Sasuke found his brother's hugs comforting. Itachi knew his brother wasn't going to be completly sane because his mind was traumatized. Plus he would fear a lot more. So when Itachi and Sasuke got free, he planned on never letting his brother get hurt. He promised that. He would always be there for Sasuke. He would help them. Just like his Mother would, before that day. Tears ran down Itachi's eyes just thinking about what happened two years ago. His heart hurt. His only family left was Sasuke. He was all alone. Sasuke looked up at him. Fear shown in his eyes. Itachi knew that Sasuke was scared so he pulled him closer into his chest. Sasuke listened to Itachi's heartbeat and fell asleep. Itachi touched his brothers soft locks. He smiled to himself. His little brother was asleep. At least nothing can hurt him there.

* * *

**There you go! Any ideas? PM me on them. But you have to be a member to PM. If you have an idea and are not a member, then leave it in a review! I'll put your reviewing pen name! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Safe But for how Long?

**This is the END. Please forgive me. I know what you are thinking but I had an age mess up! Itachi was already a ninja! So a battle fic at the end!**

The sun was high in the sky. Though, in Orochimaru's hideout you couldn't see that. Orochimaru decided again to abandon his old plan. He had that thrill when he heard an Uchiha scream. He decided to give them a few minutes to get comfy before torture began. Was Orochimaru that sick and twisted?

Sasuke watched his Brother. Itachi knew that no one would treat them that nice. He was smart. Sasuke had no education. And he was still too young. Itachi hugged his brother again. Sasuke's onyx eyes would glare into Itachi's eyes. Itachi was a ninja. He knew that. But why did he choose not to fight back? Was it because of Sasuke? He knew that he was going to have to fight with Orochimaru and get away. He was ready. Kabuto did recover Itachi's body from the wounds. He was going to protect Sasuke!

Orochimaru made his way down the halls. He was laughing. He had the Uchiha's. By the time he spent walking. He was already at their room. "Well. Let's see how much pain I can cause." Orochimaru said quietly.

Itachi was on his guard. He knew Orochimaru was just outside the door. He prepared himself. Sasuke watched wearily. "What are you going to do Nii-San?" Sasuke asked. "I'm getting us out." Itachi grinned. Sasuke smiled. "How do you plan that?" Orochimaru asked. Itachi smirked. "I don't know why I never thought of it before. I'm going to rescue my Brother and me." Itachi said proudly. He activated his Sharingan. "How could you?" Orochimaru asked bewildered. "Let's get started." Itachi said.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Not even taking their eyes off each other. Orochimaru then began to break out laughing. He glared at Itachi. "You are far below my level idiot." Orochimaru snickered. "Don't deceive your opponent. Even if they happen to be nine." Itachi said. He was trying to mask his anger. "I wasn't exactly planning on fighting so earl-" He was stopped. Right in front of his chest was a kunai and a blade. As on cue Kabuto and Itachi attacked at the same time. "Kabuto... How could you?" Orochimaru asked coughing up blood. "You killed my parents you snake!" Kabuto shouted. Orochimaru's eyes widened. "I found the records of your actions in Konoha! I have proof! Not only did you kill my parents you also killed these children's parents!" Kabuto yelled. He stabbed Orochimaru repeatedly with his blade. He eventually hit Orochimaru's heart. This caused the Sannin to fall. Dead. Sasuke even though he shouldn't had cried. Itachi ran over to him and wrapped his arms over his Brother's. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Itachi reassured. Sasuke looked up to the sincere eyes of his Brother. "I promise." Itachi said again. Sasuke cried into his Brother's shoulder. Kabuto watched. "You two. I'm sorry. You guys need to go. If you don't then Konoha will find you. But I won't allow that." Kabuto told them. Sasuke looked at Kabuto. "Thank you." He sobbed. Itachi nodded. "Thanks Kabuto." Itachi told the boy. Kabuto nodded in return. "Protect your Brother Itachi." Kabuto ordered him. "I will." Itachi answered. Kabuto smiled. Itachi, with Sasuke still in his arms ran off.

Kabuto looked at the dead body of his former Leader. With disgust he stabbed the body one more time. "You monster." He replied and walked out of the hideout. He felt guilt. "Was that the right thing to do?" He asked. He had no idea now. Why did he feel that?

Itachi continued running. He remembered his Mother used to have a place where she lived to hide. It was like a house. He ran all the way to that one spot. He found it shortly. Moss was growing all over the house. Sasuke looked at his Brother. "What is this place?" He asked, big eyes watching for an answer. "Home." Itachi said and walked to the door. Sasuke smiled faintly. "Home." Yep. They were home. Well, a home where they were safe. Itachi and Sasuke entered the house like place. They were safe for once. Safe. Oh, how those words eased their souls.

**This may be the end of the Uchiha's Pain but do you really think Orochimaru would go down that easy? There will be a sequel! Sorry if it was short but we're moving on to the long chaps in the next story!**


	5. More Pain

Uchiha's Pain-The second series. For UchihaSkye!

Years later, Sasuke has gotten older. He suffered though. During the time skip, Itachi got a disease and died. His life was empty. He had nothing. He couldn't return to Konoha. They would kill him. He believed the reason his brother died was because of what Orochimaru did to his body. It got infected. Very badly. His body was so cold and he went blind from shock. Sasuke cried and tried his best to ease his brother's pain. Itachi tried his best to protect his brother's feelings. Though, he didn't make it. His last words were: "I love you Baby Brother." He said as his life slipped away. Sasuke panicked. His mind was racing. "Don't die brother!" He shouted. Itachi's eyes closed. A smile was placed on his features. "Live in peace and know that I will always love you." he whispered.

Sasuke was alone. Well, not exactly. It all started on one day. He was walking to where his Brother laid. he walked down and stopped. He would always talk to his brother. Ask him how he was doing. Did he sleep well. But just before he got there, he ran into a boy. He had the brightest hair. Azure eyes that looked so innocent. Sasuke thought that the boy was going to hurt him. The other thought so too. So they flinched. But nothing happened. Sasuke kept his eyes on the blonde. "W-Who are you?" The Uchiha asked. "N-Naruto Uzumaki. You?" He asked after he introduced himself. Sasuke glanced at the ground. "You won't say anything?" He asked. "No." Naruto replied. "Sasuke Uchiha." He whispered. Naruto smiled. "My parents were best friends with the Uchiha's. That's one reason why we live here." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You L-live out here?" He questioned. Naruto nodded. "You can come with me. You look hungry." Naruto said. Sasuke was unsure but followed. They walked silently in the forest. They soon stopped at a house. It was fairly big and beautiful. Naruto smiled widely. _'Mother will be so proud.'_ He thought. Sasuke walked to the steps. Naruto knocked on the door. It was answered by a blonde and a red head. The grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into the house. "You little brat!" Naruto's father said. "Minato. Kushina." Kushina said. "We're going to be making your life better." She said in an eerie way. Sasuke quivered. Her eyes looked like venom. And her words sounded like it to. She grabbed his collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. 'We lost our daughter because of you!" She shouted and slung him into a wall. He hit it and landed with a thump.

He was bleeding. He hated the pain. His life was full of it. Minato smirked and walked over to the boy. Naruto watched with a smile. Minato then began punching Sasuke in the gut several times. Sasuke felt the pain and began screaming. "Please stop! What did I do?" He asked. Minato stopped. He lifted the crying boy. "Your clan was the reason why our daughter is dead. We are getting revenge!" He answered. Sasuke cried. Tears hitting the floorboards. "I had nothing to do with that." He whispered. Minato didn't care. "So? Your Father was in charge of what happened. You are his son! That's why it will fill us with satisfaction!" He shouted and threw Sasuke to the ground. The eight year old was hurting.

Minato then began stepping on the boy's chest. He was crushing the bone and that would eventually hit his heart and kill him. Either that or a ton of pain. He screamed in pain. He had tears. Blood was dripping from his mouth. It slid to the boards. "Please...Nii-San?" He begged. He called his brother. The one who tried his best to protect him. Minato smirked. Kushina and Naruto began to pull his arms. Sasuke shrieked in pain. It hurt so badly. Naruto and Kushina twisted his arms till they went a full rotation. The skin had ripped too. He was becoming a bloody mess. Minato finally broke the bones in his chest. They didn't damage the heart but would have. He put his foot back to the ground. Sasuke was heaving for air. His arms couldn't move. Even if they could, he wouldn't dare move them.

Kushina and Naruto went over to Sasuke's legs. The began to twist them. Once they got to it they began. They twisted them the same rotation as the arms. He cried in pain. His body was suffering. He wished his body would just go numb to where he couldn't feel pain. The only thing that could hurt. Once they were satisfied they walked into the kitchen. They ate dinner and went to bed. They left the sobbing Uchiha to cry. Sasuke hoped he would die. He didn't want this. It was torture. Pure pain. He didn't dare close his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Came a familiar voice. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Nii-San?" Sasuke questioned. He knew that voice. He then saw a bright light. "Otouto. What happened?" Itachi asked. Sasuke began crying. "They..." Was all he could say. Itachi saw the blood all over his baby brother. This made him frown. "Your arms and legs. They're torn and out of the sockets." he said. He saw the chest and sighed. "You're in trouble. I can't help you like I would." He said. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "I am dead. Plus you have to learn to defend yourself." He said and vanished. Sasuke began crying. "You would just leave me? Alone?" He questioned. His heart hurt. His body pain seemed to be less painful. He focused on what his brother said. "You said that you loved me! Yet you just abandoned me?" He said sadly. "Why is it me? I didn't do anything. How in the world am I supposed to save myself?" He continued asking himself questions he couldn't answer. He couldn't move his arms or legs. That was one disadvantage. He was just going to die. "So much for living a life of peace." He whispered behind tears. He closed his eyes and wished for sleep.


	6. A Rescue By His Mother

The next morning, Sasuke felt terrible. He had a very bad fever. His arms and legs looked a very sick color of dried crimson blood. All he knew was his Brother's words. "Sorry Sasuke. I can't help you. I'm dead." Itachi said coldly like. Sasuke was scared half to death. What was he going to do?

Minato and Kushina got up. Naruto was still in the bed. Oh how Sasuke wished he had the comforts of a bed. They are nice and soft. But he hadn't had one since he could remember. Well. What he could remember. Minato walked down the stairs and stopped at Sasuke. "You dead?" He asked. Sasuke didn't reply. He hoped that Minato would just think he was dead and throw him outside. At least there, he could figure a plan to escape. Minato frowned. "You're not. I can see you breathing. Darn." He said and kicked Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke groaned. He couldn't scream because his voice was sore from screaming. "You idiot. You have no idea what I have planned for you." He said and walked to the kitchen. Kushina looked at Sasuke. For some odd reason her heart felt bad. She quietly walked to Sasuke. She bent knee level to his face. He looked dead but was breathing. "Why?" Came his hoarse reply. Kushina looked at him. "Minato is just harsh to people. If I didn't break you limbs and arms he would have killed me and my son." Kushina said. Sasuke gave her a surprised look. She only did this for her own child and her life.

Kushina smiled at Sasuke. "I'm sorry. I know I'm hurting my closest friend's son. It hurts me. Please find a way to forgive me." Kushina begged. "I don't hate." Was Sasuke's weak reply. She looked at him. "I'm sorry for the pain you will endure in the future." With that said she got up. Sasuke felt a little bad for Kushina. _'She's just trying to survive. Same as I. But How will I make it? Why is everyone more important than me?' _He thought. He regretted thinking such things. That would be selfish.

Naruto got up. He didn't do or say anything to Sasuke. He just went to the kitchen and ate. Not a word was shared with the family. This gave Sasuke a time to think. _'Nii-San said to learn how to protect myself. I can't at this moment in less rescued and healed properly. Then again, who would help me? That woman is so afraid of her husband and so is Naruto. What am I supposed to do? I want to know!'_ His mind shouted. He didn't want to die or be hurt. He felt like his entire life had been made of that. Lost Parents. Lost Brother. Beaten since three. His life was messed up. How in the world did he make it to eight? He was lucky.

Minato soon entered the room. "You know Uchiha. You won't die. You'll wish to, but you won't. Every day you are here you will be beaten. You will feel pain and grief. This is because of what your filthy clan did!" Minato shouted and stomped on Sasuke's twisted leg. It broke in an odd way. He screamed. It wasn't much different from a whimper though. Minato smiled. "You are going to feel pain Uchiha." He said and grabbed Sasuke by his collar that was stained in blood. The Uchiha didn't feel well. He was starving, in pain and wishing for his Brother. "You think that I will just kill you don't you?" Minato interrogated. Sasuke didn't reply. Minato got aggravated and hit him in the face. He continued doing this for several hours. Sasuke's face was bloody, beaten up, bruised and hurt. Though, all in all, his onyx eyes still shown hurt and pain. But with a hint of beauty.

Kushina and Naruto felt bad for Sasuke. In all, Sasuke didn't do anything to them. And there he laid, bruised, bloody and hurt. Kushina decided to wash the boy off from the blood. She got a rag that was mild in hot water. And she walked over to Sasuke. His body then began to move crazily. He was panicking. "Calm down Sasuke. I'm going to wash the blood." Kushina tried her best to calm the frantic boy. "Get away." He begged. He obviously didn't want to be touched. His body and mind were traumatized. He couldn't even think straight. Kushina and Naruto glanced at the boy who was suffering. Those onyx eyes just shinned. But his body wasn't looking right. All twisted up in several directions. Minato had just made Sasuke worse. Kushina backed away and told Naruto to go to bed. She had decided to go to bed.

Sasuke laid there on the floor once again. His body ached and he seriously was wanting his Brother to comfort him. The eight year old didn't know how much he could take. A glowing ball appeared. Sasuke thought his onyx eyes were deceiving him. There, in the midst of the bright light stood a female with long black hair. Her onyx eyes matched Sasuke. Sasuke had only seen this person once long ago. His Mother. "Mommy?" Sasuke asked. He had always called her that but even at his age he would always call her that. "My Sasuke. Who hurt you?" Mikoto asked her child. Sasuke had tears in his eyes. "A man here. I think, Minato." He said. Mikoto's eyebrows raised. "That man hurt my baby? Sasuke. You look terrible." She said. The end of the sentence was soft. "Mommy. I missed you." Sasuke sobbed. She walked to him. The glowing ball disappeared. His Mother stood beautiful. She stopped at him. He looked up at her.

"Sasuke." She whispered and picked his aching body up. She was wearing a blue dress. It would be stained with blood but that didn't matter. "Mommy." He cried. The tears were falling out of his eyes. She had began her medical Ninjutsu. Her hands glowed a bright sea foam green. She hovered over Sasuke's body. He felt relaxed. She began untwisting his arms. Then she healed them. Soon the legs were too. Once she was done, his body was just covered in scratches. "My dear boy." She whispered. Sasuke hugged his Mom. She hugged him back. Tears were streaming out of her cheeks. "We need to get out of here and get you to a safe place." She told her son. He looked at her with a smile. Mikoto raised him over her head and put him on her back. He put his arms around her shoulder and collar bone. She began to run out of the house. This startled Minato and he ran down the stairs. He found nothing but the outline of blood that came from Sasuke.


	7. The End and Epilouge

Soon, it was morning. Sasuke woke up in someone's arms. He looked around scared. "Honey. It's just me." Came that beautiful voice. His Mother. His eyes were still full of fear and surprise. "I-I thought you died?" He choked out. Mikoto smiled at him. "I did but seeing you hurt all these years, I got a second chance." She answered. Sasuke clamed down. He glanced at his Mom. "Mom..." He whispered. He hugged her tight to him. He was fearing that if he let go too soon she would go. Just like his family and Brother.

"Sasuke. You've been through a lot. Too much pain for your age. But as long as I'm with you, you will never have to feel that pain again." Mikoto promised. Sasuke looked at her. He had that beautiful smile and that wonderful shimmer in his eyes. He was actually happy. Then, his stomach growled. He just remembered. He hadn't eaten in two days. Mikoto heard this and pulled out something. It was bread. "I got this for you. I know it may not be much but when we get to a better place, I'll get you something better." She told him. Sasuke nodded and took the bread. He ate it slowly. He was savoring it. Going without food for a couple of days can hurt one.

Mikoto sat Sasuke down. She was back in the house that Itachi and Sasuke had snuck to. He was on the poorly made bed. She walked to the window. Sasuke watched her slowly. He watched her stare out the window. She just stood there. "Sasuke. How much have you seen?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke was confused by the question. She knew that. "How much people who have harmed you?" She rephrased. "Everyone but Brother and I'm guessing you." He said softly. He was thirsty. "I'll get you some water." Mikoto said and went outside.

Sasuke felt a little better. Though, he found it very strange that someone was helping him. Mikoto came back with water. She brought it to him in a glass. "Here you go." She told him. He stared at the water. "It's not poisoned is it?" He asked. He had something against people poisoning him. "No. I'm your mother." She reminded him. He nodded and took the glass. Then he took a sip. Mikoto watched him. He looked startled yet content in a way. But that, was the complete opposite. The water tasted like normal. So why was he tense?

Sasuke set the glass down and looked at his mother. "Why didn't you come sooner?" He asked. "I couldn't. I was going to come but Itachi died and that day I couldn't. Then I had to wait." She said. Sasuke didn't reply. Mikoto walked to her son and sat next to him. "I really have missed you, Sasuke." She said and hugged him. Her arms enclosed the space. Sasuke felt warmth and love. For once in his life. This time, he would trust her. He did not know what would happen to him at the end when she disappeared again but by then, he will be strong enough. Strong enough to fight back.

Age Thirteen-Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke went back to Konoha when his Mother died. He was healthy and ready to win back the villages trust. But thankfully, they had a new Hokage. There, he befriended Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Naruto had moved there when his mother made a mad dash through the forest. Sakura had always lived in Konoha. Their Sensei and Sasuke's new Father was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi had also adopted Naruto. So they were brothers. Kushina also died during the mad dash.

Sasuke currently lives in his room next door to Kakashi and Naruto's rooms. He had actually done it. He had found peace. All thanks to his Mother. But one person...Itachi.

Sasuke stared at the sky. He was thinking of his Mother and Brother. Also everyone else. "Thank you." He whispered. He thought deeper. "Itachi...If you hadn't said what you did when I was eight, I may not have lived. Thanks Mom, Nii-San." He said again. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Hmm?" Sasuke said. "Dad wants us to go to Ichiraku's with Sakura!" Naruto called. Sasuke smiled. "Sure." He said and walked towards Naruto.

_"He found it." _Itachi's words hit the breeze. _"Good, Otouto. I'm proud of you. Live long and always remember. If others can do it. So can you."_ His voice ended and the wind blew normally.

The End~


End file.
